Une journée d'octobre
by LadySammy
Summary: Hommage à la Reine


**Une journée d'Octobre**

La place grouillait de monde, rarement l'endroit ne fut aussi rempli qu'en ce jour sombre où le ciel gris ne laissait filtrer le soleil. En cette journée d'Octobre, on pouvait entendre les divers commerçants mener leurs affaires, les vendeurs de journaux crier les gros titres, les voisins se raconter les dernières nouvelles, les passants rire des rumeurs les plus surprenantes de Paris, presque insouciants de l'ombre qui se dressait au-dessus d'eux, au centre de la place.

Au milieu de cette masse grouillante se trouvaient deux personnes. Ils portaient tout deux une longue cape noire les couvrant jusqu'aux pieds, un capuchon rabattu sur leur tête. Ils étaient là, immobiles. Ils se taisaient.

La plus frêle des deux silhouettes baissa la tête, laissant alors échapper quelques boucles blondes rebelles. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux et replongea de quelques années dans son passé…

_14 Juillet 1789 :  
_

_  
« La Bastille est tombée !... On a pris la Bastille ! »  
_

_  
A travers l'épais brouillard qui occupait son esprit, Oscar commençait à percevoir la clameur incessante qui émanait de la rue. Avec une extrême difficulté, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux mais un violent mal de tête la fit grimacer.  
_

_  
-doucement Oscar…Tout va bien…On s'occupe de vous…  
-… Rosalie… ? parvint-elle à articuler.  
_

_  
La jeune femme blonde, le regard perlé de larmes, se mit à éponger le front d'Oscar avec un linge imbibé d'eau.  
_

_  
-Oui Oscar, c'est moi ! Bernard est là aussi. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, tout va bien.  
_

_  
Cette fois-ci, Oscar ouvrit franchement les yeux et laissa apparaître son regard bleu azur. Elle tourna la tête vers Rosalie et reconnut ses amis. Elle était allongée sur un lit dans une petite pièce, où quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux usés. Petit à petit, Oscar reprenaient ses esprits et se rappela…La prise de la Bastille, le bruit des canons, la poussière, l'odeur de la poudre… la douleur aussi…Cette douleur qui ne la quittait plus, cette douleur non pas physique qui pouvait se soigner, mais celle, infinie, de son cœur meurtri.  
_

_  
Elle était presque déçue d'être encore en vie. La Bastille était prise et elle pensait avoir mis fin à sa douloureuse agonie. Oscar murmura ce prénom qu'elle chérissait tant, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.  
_

_  
Des jours, des semaines, puis des mois s'écoulèrent. Oscar avait finalement survécue. Elle avait cédé sans aucune résistance aux suppliques de Rosalie et était partie avec Alain à la campagne se rétablir. Loin du tumulte de Paris, Oscar referma ses blessures et reprit des forces. Mais son âme restait comme écorchée et c'est sans aucun entrain qu'elle continuait de suivre le cours de sa vie.  
_

_  
Rien ni personne n'aurait pu consoler Oscar de la perte d'André, mais le caprice du destin fit que la maladie d'Oscar recula. Elle avait droit à un « sursis » comme elle disait elle-même froidement. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de reprendre un tant soit peu goût à la vie, par amitié pour Rosalie, Bernard et Alain, et surtout en mémoire d'André. Etant encore assez affaiblie, Oscar passait ses journées dans la petite maison où elle vivait avec Alain, à contempler le bleu de la mer ou à observer, admirative et surprise, son ami travailler aux champs. Oui, il était loin le temps des combats, des faux-semblants, des parades, des luttes…La vie ici lui paraissait si simple et si reposante !  
_

_  
Au fil des années, Oscar apprit à ne plus pleurer. Mais pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne se replonge dans les temps heureux où il était à ses côtés. Alain avait appris à ne plus poser de questions sur ses silences interminables ou ses regards subitement vides ou absents.  
_

Son regard s'éveilla pourtant un matin à l'annonce d'une nouvelle que Bernard était venu lui apporter en personne. Une étincelle qui semblait ramener à la vie l'ancienne Oscar, le Colonel de la Garde Royale, ce soldat fier et courageux, à l'apparence et au cœur si nobles. Ce n'était pourtant pas une étincelle de joie qui brillait dans son regard mais la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle partit aussitôt pour Paris.

Oscar releva doucement la tête, encore perdue dans ses pensées. Le visage d'André la hantait, même en cet instant. Elle essuya une larme d'un revers de la main et se concentra sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un courant d'air frais la fit frissonner, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était cette foule bruyante qui l'étouffait. Elle jeta alors un regard hésitant vers son compagnon qui restait de marbre. Elle le contempla, l'air effaré. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'il était là, à ses côtés, en un tel moment.

Soudain le brouhaha s'éteignit à petit feu sur la place. En quelques secondes, un silence glacial enveloppa la foule devenue subitement muette. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers la rue Saint Honoré d'où provenait un faible bruit de sabot.

Oscar regarda elle aussi dans cette direction. Elle sentit tout à coup une violente douleur étreindre son cœur et une sourde impression de nausée naître au creux de son ventre. Le bruit des sabots sur les pavés se fit plus lourd, plus net, et une charrette en bois apparut enfin. Ce fut comme si les milliers de gens amassés place de la Révolution avaient retenu en même temps leur respiration.

Lorsqu'elle vit la condamnée, Oscar sentit malgré elle les larmes monter, et elle réprima un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le corps. Soucieuse, le visage fermé, mais les lèvres tremblantes, elle se tourna alors vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle lui demanda en murmurant :

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir rester Fersen… ?

Un silence implacable lui répondit. Oscar se mordit la lèvre inférieure et osa lever les yeux vers lui. L'expression qu'elle découvrit alors sur son visage lui glaça le sang. Il avait rabattu son capuchon sur ses épaules, et c'est la tête haute qu'il restait comme figé, face à l'implacable guillotine qui se dressait à quelques mètres devant eux. Les lèvres serrées, le visage crispé à l'extrême, la tête immobile, seul son regard couleur acier pouvait témoigner du sombre chaos qui régnait en lui.

Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit préparée à l'épreuve, Oscar ne put contenir davantage ses larmes face à tant de souffrances contenues. Comment faisait-il pour rester maître de lui-même ? Elle en était incapable et déjà elle sentait un mouvement de panique s'emparer de son corps. Elle était perdue et ne savait s'il elle serait capable de rester jusqu'au bout… Elle avait besoin d'aide mais sans André elle était plus seule que jamais. Elle eut l'impression de retomber en enfance, d'être comme une petite fille perdue au milieu de tous ces inconnus. C'est le regard flou qu'elle se retourna vers l'échafaud. Déjà la condamnée montait sur la petite estrade…

Nul ne pouvait imaginer en cet instant l'état de désolation dans lequel se trouvait Hans Axel de Fersen, pas même Oscar. Il entendit à peine les quelques mots de son amie, il était déjà ailleurs, il était auprès d'Elle.

Elle, pour qui il aurait sacrifié mille vies…

_20 Juin 1791 :  
_

_  
« Au revoir Madame de Korff ! »  
_

_  
C'est la voix claire et assurée qu'il lui fit ses adieux, mais tout son être regrettait déjà cet au revoir, comme un sombre pressentiment. Il voulait rester, rester auprès d'Elle. Mais il lui fallut obéir et la quitter. Après tant de jours et de nuits consacrés à préparer son sauvetage, il grava en son âme le doux reflet de ses yeux et regarda partir la calèche en direction de la frontière, le cœur lourd.  
_

_  
Dès l'instant où la calèche se déroba à son regard, il eut la douloureuse certitude qu'il aurait dû continuer le voyage avec Elle. Il préférait cent fois mourir pour Elle plutôt que de la laisser seule courir un aussi grand danger. Honteux de tant de lâcheté, il repartit au triple galop vers la frontière belge, tentant en vain d'oublier sa colère envers lui-même.  
_

_  
Lorsqu'il apprit plus tard que son plan avait échoué et qu'on la ramenait à Paris, il sut que ses remords le poursuivraient à chaque instant jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il n'avait pu la sauver. Il avait échoué et Elle était seule. Seule désormais face aux humeurs impitoyables de la Révolution.  
_

_  
Cédant au sourd appel de son cœur, Fersen se décida finalement à la rejoindre à Paris, une dernière fois, pour une ultime tentative de sauvetage. Hanté par cette nuit fatidique du 20 Juin, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire. Et c'est recherché par la milice, sa tête mise à prix, qu'il entra dans Paris un 13 Février.  
_

Les dernières paroles…une ultime étreinte… Fersen l'implora de le suivre et de se sauver, mais Elle refusa. Il n'était plus temps de fuir… C'était fini pour Elle…C'est donc plus seul que jamais que Fersen repassa la frontière. Depuis la Suède, il suivit l'évolution de ce mouvement sanguinaire qui la condamnait d'avance. Il s'était préparé, il s'y attendait, résigné. Il s'était même rendu de nouveau en France, à mi-chemin entre la frontière et Paris, afin d'être plus rapidement tenu au courant. Mais lorsque la nouvelle tomba, il en fut foudroyé…

La silhouette noire de la guillotine lui rejeta en pleine face ses échecs passés. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là… ! Il savait que les minutes à venir seraient les plus douloureuses de sa vie mais il ne pouvait ne pas être là. Il se devait d'être présent, c'était le moindre des sacrifices comparé à ce qu'Elle allait vivre… Mon dieu, comme cela lui faisait horreur ! Il était en plein cauchemar, il vivait un enfer. Mais pour Elle, il aurait accepté d'endurer les pires souffrances…

Il continua de regarder droit devant lui l'ombre du sinistre instrument de mort. Son regard était comme absent mais son cœur était auprès d'Elle. Inquiète par son silence et son immobilité, Oscar posa doucement sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Ce doux contact le ramena à la réalité et il la vit enfin. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut sous les traits de cette femme si pâle l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Elle était si près et en même temps si loin déjà ! Le spectacle de cette femme, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, les cheveux blancs coupés courts, le visage livide et les yeux rougis, lui brisa encore un peu plus le cœur. Où était celle qu'il admirait, qui le fascinait, à qui il avait juré fidélité et donné sa vie ? Son esprit s'envola vers ces temps où Elle n'était encore presque qu'une enfant, une jeune fille dont la beauté et l'âme pure lui avaient ravi le cœur. Cette époque où Elle régnait dans son univers rococo, où Elle paradait tel un papillon multicolore. Ces années où tout n'était chez Elle que charme, insouciance, gentillesse, innocence et grâce.

Consterné, il remarqua alors avec horreur la corde qui attachait ses mains fines et délicates dans son dos. Il réalisa subitement ce qu'il allait se passer devant ses yeux. La colère qu'il avait alors enfoui au plus profond de lui-même resurgit brusquement. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ces fous assoiffés de sang allaient-ils la tuer ! L'assassiner ! Abasourdi par la douleur et la haine, il se demanda pourquoi il restait là devant ce spectacle d'horreur. Le cœur meurtri, il fut sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque son regard fut accroché…

Elle le vit. Ou du moins son regard glacé d'indifférence parcourait la foule et s'était arrêté dans sa direction. Foudroyé par son regard, Fersen restait comme suspendu à ses yeux bleus. Plongeant au plus profond de son regard et de son âme, il la reconnut. Oui, c'était bien Elle. Elle qu'il aimait à en mourir. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi fière, droite et digne, quelque soit les circonstances. Il la trouva belle, très belle…Jamais Elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle, en cet instant de grâce, ces quelques secondes où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Jamais il ne l'avait autant aimée…

Il sentit soudain cette sensation familière étreindre son coeur. Ce goût amer de remords, de regrets, de dégoût et de honte envers lui-même. Tout son être l'appelait désormais à la rejoindre au plus vite, à la sauver une nouvelle fois. Il voulu crier mais les larmes tant retenues étouffèrent sa voix. Ils allaient la tuer ! Devant ses yeux ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il fit un pas en avant mais une main ferme le retint par le bras.

-Ne faites pas ça… ! supplia presque Oscar, le visage inondé de larmes.

Elle avait deviné dans quel océan de souffrances se débattait Fersen actuellement, elle s'y trouvait également. La revoir ainsi aux portes de la Mort avait réveillé en elle tout son être, ses souvenirs, son passé. Même si elle s'était battue pour la liberté de la France, Elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle aussi avait voulu crier, hurler, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Si ce n'est empêcher son ami de commettre un acte désespéré.

Fersen stoppa net dans son élan et reprit son attitude figée. Ainsi tout était fini…Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Elle…Plus aucun espoir ne subsistait…plus rien… Sa douleur extrême le transperça de toute part et il sursauta lorsqu'un cri s'échappa de la foule : « Vive la République ! »

Cette phrase l'acheva. Oscar contempla pour la première fois cette foule massée autour de la guillotine. Elle se demanda, le cœur brisé, si André se serait trouvé parmi ces révolutionnaires… Fersen sentit sa respiration se faire plus saccadée lorsqu'il vit le bourreau l'attacher à la planche. Elle bascula et fut placée sous la lame mortelle.

Tétanisée par cette vision, Oscar détourna le regard et s'agrippa au bras de Fersen, tremblante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et accrocha son regard voilé de larmes à celui, de plus en plus trouble, de Fersen. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux, incapable de regarder en face la tragédie qui se jouait devant eux. Elle entendit comme une plainte funèbre le roulement de tambour s'élever petit à petit au dessus de la place. Fersen, lui, continuait de la fixer du regard. Son âme en lambeaux, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et tremblant de toute part, il resta jusqu'au dernier instant accroché à Elle…

Une larme s'échappa, roula sur le visage qu'Elle avait tant aimé, et tomba lourdement au sol, en un millième de seconde, au moment où la vie quittait pour toujours Marie-Antoinette, Reine de France.

16 Octobre 1793.  
Midi et quart.

La foule se dispersa rapidement. Il était midi et quart et la faim gagnait les ventres creux. La place se vida et les activités reprirent leur cours. Oscar avait versé toutes ses larmes et son cœur était désormais plus dur que de la pierre. Trop de mal avait été fait…Elle se tourna vers Fersen qui n'avait pas bougé. Oscar eut le cœur brisé en voyant dans quel état il était. Il restait là, hébété, cherchant des yeux celle qu'il ne reverrait plus. Le regard perdu, rougi par les larmes qui le brûlaient, Axel de Fersen ne savait que faire ni où aller. Il était seul et désemparé. Une voix familière le ramena à la réalité.

-Partons d'ici Fersen…, ordonna-t-elle, la voix grave. Venez…

Pour la première fois, Hans Axel de Fersen tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard ne reflétait plus rien, il était éteint. Une profonde lassitude l'envahit alors et il soupira.

-Oscar…Vous avez raison, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici…plus rien…

Affligée par la détresse apparente et insoutenable de Fersen, Oscar passa son bras autour de sa taille, comme pour prendre sur elle un peu de sa peine, et ils quittèrent enfin la place de la Révolution.

Oscar fut finalement rattrapée par la maladie. Elle mourut peu de temps après l'exécution de Marie-Antoinette, par une froide nuit de Décembre.

Hans Axel de Fersen mourut un 20 Juin, lapidé par la foule à Stockholm. Son vœux était finalement exaucé, puisqu'il avait toujours voulu mourir pour Elle ce fatidique 20 Juin 1791… Il survécut 17 longues années à celle qui avait illuminé et hanté sa vie. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il resta fidèle à la mémoire de sa Reine…

« Celle pour laquelle je vivais, car je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, non je ne le pouvais pas un instant et je le sens bien en ce moment, celle que j'aimais tant, pour qui j'aurais donné mille vies n'est plus. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! pourquoi m'accabler ainsi et par quoi ai-je mérité ta colère ? Elle ne vit plus, ma douleur est à son comble et je ne sais comment je vis encore, je ne sais comment je supporte ma douleur, elle est extrême, et rien ne pourra l'effacer jamais, toujours je l'aurai présente à ma mémoire et ce sera pour la pleurer toujours…Ma chère amie, ah ! Que ne suis-je mort à ses côtés et pour elle et pour eux le 20 Juin. Je serais plus heureux que de traîner ma triste existence dans d'éternels regrets, dans des regrets qui ne finiront qu'avec ma vie, car jamais son image adorée ne s'effacera de ma mémoire. »

« Je sens bien tous les jours combien j'ai perdu en elle et combien elle était parfaite en tout. Jamais il n'y a eu et il n'y aura de femme comme elle. »

Hans Axel von Fersen.

(Texte écrit d'après "Marie-Antoinette" de Stefan Zweig.)


End file.
